


Neon Pink

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Pink

Laurel doesn't know why she just woke up. Oh, there it is, her phone is ringing somewhere in her room. Who the hell calls at this hour. 

"...ello?." Laurel looks at her phone. Well, crime does not sleep. Felicity does not call for other reason at 2 am.

"Laurel, I know we are really super cool friends but why did you buy me a neon pink dildo? Is this a joke? Because I am not supposed to celebrate Christmas? Are you sending a message to Oliver?". 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit. Shit shit shit, that's the only thing going trough Laurels mind. 

That was not supposed to go to Felicity. Fuck, shit. She can hear Oliver laughing somewhere in the room with Felicity. 

"Omg, Felicity. I am so so sorry. That was not meant for you. Jesus. I swear." Laurel can't be more embarrassed but them Felicity has to ask her the question she doesn't want to answer. 

"Ok, so if this was not for me? Who was supposed to have it?" 

"Uhm, are you on speaker mode?"

"Not anymore"

"So, it was for Oliver" Laurel can hear the choke breath and then the laughing stars. Felicity always giggles but her laughs are loud and contagious. Laurel finds herself giggling along with Felicity. 

"OMG, please don't tell me this is a secret weird fetish he has. Should I will be worried?"

"Don't say that. It was a gag gift. Because he was such a dick before so I tough it would be funny but not I am rethinking my wrapping choices. I should had decided to used different wrapping paper" Laurel is still sleepy, don't judge her for over sharing about her wrapping choices

"Are you insane. This would had been the greatest gift. I'm sorry you could not see his face when he saw me opened it" Felicitys voice is still tinged with mirth.

"Did he start laughing right away?"

"He did. He went pink, especially in his ears and couldn't stop. It was still funny for him". 

"Good. So my job is done then". Next time she sends a gag gift, she is going to make sure her target gets it. She did not when to all the trouble to find a neon pink, NEON pink dildo for Oliver, just so he could not enjoy the joke. Felicity seems to enjoy it, thankfully. 

"I am keeping the dildo, Laurel"

"Felicity! I don't even want to know. Keep it".

"Really, I can't tell you about it but you are cool buying dildos in stores" 

"I would have you known I bought it online, ok. I know we are friends but I don't want to know anything else. Especially if you use it"

"But Laurel, I could give you a full report on it. If it gets you going or not". 

"If this is your way to tell me not to do it again. I swear it would not happen again, with you". 

"Nah, I'm cool. I'm still waiting for my real gift".

"Yeah, maybe you need to check Oliver's. Felicity, can I go to sleep now ?."

"Oh, right. Yes, do that. I'm going to find Oliver and go to bed."

"Goodnight Babe, have fun". 

Laurel cuts the connection when she hears Felicity laughing. Next year she is marking her presents right away so not to go through this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot. 
> 
> Sent me prompts in tumblr: LarrizaKloss


End file.
